Many control switches or buttons for a vehicle interior part, such as an audio, an air conditioner, and the like, have been used in vehicles today. The switches or buttons are frequently touched by a user and thus, abrasion resistance and chemical resistance may be required. In order to provide the abrasion resistance and the chemical resistance, a paint having low gloss, improved surface hardness, and abrasion resistance has been widely used. However, this non-glossy paint may be easily damaged by a scratch on the surface and have an inferior surface texture. Accordingly, defects caused by touching by a hand during operation may remain. In related arts, a matting agent may be added to the paint to maintain a low gloss degree but may be lost by a surface scratch, thereby causing a surface damage and defects due to difference in partial surface gloss.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.